


Eirichel Week 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Eirichel Week 2019, F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles, double drabbles, or triple drabbles for Eirichel Week 2019.





	1. moon and sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing FE8 fanfic and Eirika/L'Arachel so please forgive my rough patches! Prompts are:  
> June 24 moon/sun  
> June 25 golden/laughter  
> June 26 beauty/gift  
> June 27 song/night  
> June 28 dance/future

There was something about Eirika that had immediately attracted L’Arachel’s attention. Something beyond her beauty, grace, kindness. Something divine. No matter how close or how far, a part of L’Arachel was always pulled towards Eirika. It took a sleepless night, when all L’Arachel had was her diary, a cup of mint tea, and the light from the full moon, to realize why.

If L’Arachel were to compare the Renais twins to unearthly beings, then Ephraim was like the sun and Eirika was like the moon. Ephraim burned too brightly, blazing a path without thinking of those who had to chase after him! It was exhausting. To think some people had wished for her to match with him! Eirika, though, was a perfect match. While L’Arachel worked hard to maintain her good qualities, just a moment spent with Eirika and L’Arachel found herself evenly matched. Of course, L’Arachel knew that Eirika worked hard too, but Eirika reflected light so naturally, making everything around her sparkle. Eirika made L’Arachel feel bright just like the sun.

One day L’Arachel would become Eirika’s sun, but first L’Arachel had to prepare for her trip to Renais. After all, the best moon deserved the best sun.


	2. would pay gold for her laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was golden/laughter. I thought it'd be fun to try to use both words, and also make this a true drabble :D

L’Arachel had finally found herself in Eirika’s radiant presence again, but the light had dimmed and L’Arachel could not leave Renais until this was fixed.

L’Arachel would have emptied all the gold of her treasury if it would help Eirika laugh again. But instead L’Arachel persisted, telling Eirika her best stories until she managed to coax a sound from Eirika’s throat. It was quiet, but L’Arachel would celebrate this achievement.

“You finally laughed!” L’Arachel exclaimed, jumping up and twirling in excitement. This act made Eirika laugh even harder. How golden the sound was! L’Arachel could only fall deeper in love.


	3. a gift of commitment and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was beauty/gift. Mostly about gift, but slipped in some words about beauty as well :)

Every morning, Eirika opened a small jewelry box containing a certain gift from L’Arachel. She wouldn’t just see the ruby but L’Arachel’s face, every time. Eirika would carefully take the gem out of the box and kiss it softly, only to put it away until the next morning to do this all again.

The ruby was her most precious gift from her most precious friend, from the most important person outside of family… Just the most beautiful woman that lived. Just the love of her life. 

A few days before L’Arachel’s arrival, Eirika had yet to find a gift of appropriate history and splendor to show her commitment and love. A pretty stone wouldn’t have the same weight as the Rausten ruby, and it was still too early to present a ring. It wasn’t that Eirika was afraid of unrequited love, but the timing was not right yet. There was still much to rebuild and a peace to solidify.

It was strange, then, that Eirika’s one idea came from watching Ephraim train with an old spear. When she had asked him why he was using such an old weapon, he had replied that it was the first spear Father had gifted him.

Eirika hadn’t lifted a sword since the last battle against the Demon King, not until now, let alone the sword gifted to her by Father. She gave it a few swings, the last few swings, before sheathing it. Even though it was one of the last mementos of Father, Eirika still wanted to give it to L’Arachel. It was a sign of Eirika’s desire to fight for L’Arachel, should the need arise.

Eirika had been nervous about L’Arachel’s response, but she had worried over nothing. Thus, Eirika promised herself that the next gift would definitely be a ring.


	4. a song to remember tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for day 4 is song/night

Eirika finally escaped from her ministers to her bedroom, to find the lovely sight of L’Arachel standing by the window only in her nightgown, admiring the night sky. L’Arachel was too busy singing to notice that Eirika had slipped inside, only pausing when Eirika wrapped her arms around L’Arachel. 

“What song are you singing?” Eirika asked, nuzzling her face into L’Arachel’s hair, which had been released from its usual ponytail and flowed down her back in soft waves.

“Just something my mother used to sing, apparently,” L’Arachel replied. “It was about the moon, and the moon is absolutely lovely tonight.”

“It is,” Eirika replied, not bothering to lift her head and check for herself. She hugged L’Arachel tighter. “Keep singing it. It was lovely.”

L’Arachel complied, her hands resting on top of Eirika’s as she started singing again. The song was about lovers separated by miles but their feelings still connected, thinking of each other while they looked up at the same moon. While tonight they were together, sharing each other’s warmth, tomorrow L’Arachel would be miles away, heading back to Rausten while Eirika remained in Renais.

It would be okay, though. Eirika would have this song to remember tonight.


	5. dance to our future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is dance/future so obviously Eirika and L'Arachel finally get married <3

There were hundreds of people around them, watching them, but at the same time there were none. None that registered in Eirika’s mind, none that registered in L’Arachel’s mind. The crowd, the music, these things were barely more than afterthoughts as right now they were only thinking of each other. It was their first dance of many as a married couple.

It had been a long process, with countries to rebuild, alliances to solidify, ministers to placate, bureaucracy to overhaul, but now they were beginning the next stage of their lives. The future they dreamed of was here now, finally.

*****

Eirika settled into bed next to L’Arachel, who was now her wife. She must have said that out loud 100 times already, yet every time the words still felt fresh, unreal, like a dream that was too good to be true. Every time Eirika would look at her left hand, at the ring with a small red stone embedded in it, reminiscent of the Rausten Ruby L’Arachel gifted some 10 years prior, and smile.

They did it. They finally did it.

“Dear Eirika, shall we rest?” L’Arachel’s fingers gently brushed away Eirika’s bangs from her eyes. “Tomorrow will be the start of our lovely honeymoon, and you must sleep to enjoy it!”

“Of course, dear L’Arachel.” Eirika snuggled up against L’Arachel, one arm loosely wrapping around L’Arachel’s waist, closing her eyes and breathing in L’Arachel’s scent. A faint floral smell from the soap they had used earlier in the bath lingered, mixed with L’Arachel’s skin. “Good night, my love.”

There was a quiet giggle before L’Arachel’s arms encircled Eirika, securing Eirika in her embrace. “Good night, dearest,” L’Arachel replied, humming happily. With L’Arachel’s gentle lullaby serenading her, Eirika capped off her wonderful wedding night and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
